


Flying

by Lokiismylife



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiismylife/pseuds/Lokiismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanvid of the cute couple of Hiccup/Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

Link here:

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQ9kn-_xs6E>

**Author's Note:**

> Story  
> When Jack was human, Hiccup and Jack were friends. When they went ice skating, Jack fell into the lake and died. Hiccup, mourning the loss of his best friend, returns to the places where he and Jack spent most of their time, while at the lake, Hiccup sees the re-birth of Jack and is shocked and stunned. He has a second chance, the new frost spirit and Hiccup become closer than ever when he becomes the first person to see him and even though Jack does not remember the past they had, Hiccup loves every moment with Jack. Hiccup had Toothless, they were able to fly together. Hiccup comes to the realization that he has developed feelings for Jack, and then tells him, Jack returning the affection. Jack is devastated when Hiccup has to leave to fight another Mother Dragon, Hiccup leaves and gets severely injured in the battle, causing him to lose all his memories. Jack get depressed and leaves Hiccup, knowing that Hiccup will not even see him, he goes away and hides in a crevasse. Years pass, Hiccup's father and friends help him gain most of his memories but he cannot remember Jack. While flying on Toothless, Jack hears Toothless and investigates, finding both Toothless and Hiccup, who is now older. Hiccup goes into an ice cave where he is greeted many dragons who live with Jack. Hiccup sees him and finally recognizes Jack.


End file.
